Lucky Conquest
by riderinhood2
Summary: The infamous Konata Izumi has a loose soul in her. Can Keima the so called capturing god win her heart or will he loose his head in the process. TWOGK and Lucky star crossever. Keima x Konata
1. Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: The World God Only Knows is originally written by Mamizu Arisawa, illustrated by Tamiki Wakaki, and published by Shogakukan. It is animated by Manglobe and shown on TV Tokyo. Please support the official manga and anime.  
DISCLAIMER: Lucky star is written by Kagami Yoshimizu. The anime was produced by Kyoto Animation, Please support and buy the official manga and anime DVDs.**

**Introduction of Keima**

Keima was walking toward Gamers with Elsee dragging behind, half-asleep.

"Kami-nii-dama, why do we have to go so early in the morning to get this new game?" Elsee whined at Keima.

"Listen up and listen good Elsee, once a new game hits the shelves, you have to be first to get it no matter what." Keima informed Elsee.

"But Nii-sama, why do we have to go at 2:00 AM when the store isn't open till 7:00?" Elsee yelled at Keima with her arms flailing.

Keima stopped so suddenly, Elsee bumped into him.

"Oof... Kami-nii-sama, why did you stop all of a sudden?" Elsee cried out.

Keima slowly turned around with a serious face, a gleam shining though the rin of his glasses." "Baka Elsee!" Keima yelled out "They would be sold out by the time we get there! Gamers line up at the store as early as 8:00 PM the previous day! I would have too if some baku demon girl didn't try to refresh my PFP by restoring the memory card!" Keima shouted at Elsee while glaring at her.

"I-I-I-I I'm really, really sorry Kami-nii-sama!" Elsee pleaded to Keima with big, teary, puppy eyes.

Keima stared at Elsee with no expression on his face and walked off down to the store mumbling something about stupid demon girls and cursing the real world.

**Introduction of Konata**

Meanwhile on another trail to Gamers, two girls are walking. One of them has long, cobalt hair, wearing a tan jacket and blue skirt. The other girl has lilac hair and twin pigtails, thought a little ruffled as she was in bed not an hour before. She is wearing a blue hooded jacket and a blue skirt as well.

"Will you please explain to me why the hell we're going to the store at 2:00 am in the morning?" a clearly irritated Kagami asked Konata.

"So we can get a game that releases today." Konata said to the Tsundere as if it were nothing special.

"I know that!" Yelled Kagami, "But why 2 AM?"

"Kagami sure is cranky in the morning." Konata said with a cat-like grin on her face. "Or could it be you were dreaming about perverted things and I rudely woke you from them?"

Kagami's face turned a color similar to that of a tomato. "Shut up! I had no such dreams..." Kagami weakly retorted.

"It probably went like this..." Konata said, preparing to demonstrate it.

***The theater of Konata's mind***

Kagami was sitting on the teacher's desk with her skirt flipped up. You could see a head with blue hair followed by a slender body underneath her skirt.

"That's it Konata... Right there... Harder..." Kagami said between pants with a slight tinge of red in her face.

"Kagami-sama... This isn't... that easy..." Konata said with a strained voice.

"Just... a little...more Konata. It's almost... there..." Kagami said, feeling like she was about to lose herself to the feeling.

Within a few seconds, there was a loud ripping sound.

"Ooh~. It ripped." Konata said with a little amazement in her voice.

The stockings Kagami had bought were ripped straight down to the soles of her feet.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kagami interrupted Konata's reenactment. "You would be the very LAST person on this planet I'd ask for help with that!" She was so mad, you could practically see steam coming from her ears.

"Ah~ but Kagami-sama, didn't you ask me to go clothes shopping with you last week?" Konata asked Kagami.

"...ch..." Kagami was speechless. She had forgotten about that little incident. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with..." Kagami said, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah!" A cheerful Konata exclaimed.

_I give cred to Acsuperman for fixing and proofreading the first 3 chapters of this. Thanks Ac._


	2. Chapter 1 Two worlds meet

Both Keima and Elsee were standing staring at the sight before them

"... huh.. Why are there so many people here?" Elsee cried out, amazed and flabbergasted at the incredibly long line at Gamers.

"I expected as much." Keima said, unfazed by the spectacle.

"Nii-sama, don't tell me we have to wait in line this long!" Elsee pleaded to Keima.

"Keima reached in his pocket and took out his PFP, turning it on. Elsee pouted as her pleas were ignored.

"Ahh~ look at that Kagami! The lines not that long!" A happy Konata shouted, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis.

There was absolute silence after Konata was done speaking. It was so quiet, you could hear the gears in Kagami's head stop.

"Kagami... Kagamin~..." Konata asked Kagami, poking her tummy. There was no response.

"Hello~, Kagami-sama~!... Hmmmm~" Konata than thought of a great idea to get Kagami out of her daze, the thought of it made her lips turn into that of a cat's.

Konata moved behind Kagami and flipped her skirt like a flash of lightning. The thunder followed shortly.

"KYAAAH! WHAT IN THE LIVING HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kagami screamed out half embarrassed, half pissed off.

"Ugh, white with blue stripes?" Konata said, clearly disappointed at Kagami's taste in undergarments.

"Shut up! ARG! Why do I have to put up with this?" Kagami replied, getting seriously tired of Konata's antics.

"Because you're my slave who has to do any-" Konata said, but was quickly silenced by a hand on her mouth.

"How can you say such vulgar things out loud?" Kagami angrily asked, embarrassed at the looks they were getting from all around.

"Mrph mrph mrph... mrph mrph" Konata said, trying to talk through Kagami's hand.

"Huh? ...Ow!" Kagami cried out. Konata had chomped onto her finger.

"Whew, I was beginning to suffocate there!" Konata huffed, pretending to be out of breath.

"That's it. I'm leaving." Kagami said tersely, frustrated at Konata. She started to walk off. "I won't help you out anymore. Even if you're being targeted by some demon or God."

"Kagami-sama~! Please don't leave me!" Konata cried out, her grin having vanished during Kagami's rant, tears flowing from her eyes. She latched onto Kagami's waist. "I'll be a good girl, I promise! Just don't leave me!"

"ALRIGHT!" Kagami yelled.

"Re-really?" Konata asked, sniffling.

"Yes, I'll stay..." Kagami said in an irritated voice, but inside caring deeply for her friend.

"Yippi!" Konata exclaimed, completely dropping the crying act in an instant.

"Geez..." Kagami said, exhausted "Huh?"

"What is it Kagami?" Konata asked, still in her cheerful mood.

"I thought I heard a beeping noise for a moment..." Kagami answered.

"It was probably someone's cellphone... Hurry, let's go! The store's open!" Konata shouted, rushing a distressed Kagami in.

"Kami-sama~?" Elsee called, trying to find Keima. "Kami-sama~?" She had lost him in the opening of the store.

"Ooh~, Where did he go?" Elsee whined to herself "I have to tell him about the loose soul!"

Elsee turned from the isle, bumping into a girl with lilac hair.

"Oof!" They both said in unison.

"Oops! I'm sorry." Elsee apologized, getting up and offering a hand to the girl.

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The girl said, grabbing her hand. "Thank you.. uhh..."

"My name's Elsee Katsuragi, but you can call me Elsee." Elsee said, smiling.

"Thanks Elsee." Kagami said, dusting her clothes off. "I'm Kagami Hiiragi."

"Nice to meet you Hiiragi-san." Elsee said, trying to be polite.

"You can call me Kagami if you want, I was just on my way to find my friend." Kagami said, looking around.

"Really? I'm looking for my Nii-sama as well, maybe we can find them together!" Elsee offered Kagami.

"Ehh, sure?" Kagami hesitated at the girls sudden offer.

"So what's your friend like?"  
"So what's your Nii-san like?" They both said in unison.

"You can go first!" Kagami said, trying to laugh it off.

"Well, Kami-nii-sama is the greatest guy on Earth and even new Hell who can win the hearts of every girl imaginable!" Elsee said with passion.

"O.. Ah... Okay..." Kagami said dumbfounded at Elsee's sudden rant. _Just great, why do I always attract the weirdos..._

"Oh, he also plays video games! Mostly galge or something like that." Elsee informed her.

"Now that sure sounds like someone I know..." Kagami said to herself and shuddered at the image of the girl that came to mind. "Wait, why do you call him Kami-nii-sama anyway?" _This guy must be a real perv to get his __**sister**__ to call him that..._

"Because he is a god! More specifically, the God of Conquest is what he says!" Elsee cheerfully answered.

"God... of Conquest?..." Kagami said, confused. _What the hell kind of guy is this?_

"Yeah because he can capture any girl he wants!" Elsee exclaimed, getting riled up talking about Keima.

"Is that so..." Kagami said, sweatdropping. _If he's actually like that then he's an enemy to all women..._

"Yeah! So what's your friend like?" Elsee asked.

"She's not too different from you Nii-san..." Kagami replied.

"Really?" Elsee said, a tinge of awe in her voice. "Is she a god too? Which one?"

"She's not really a god, but she plays galge games a lot too." Kagami said, thinking of her friends habits.

"Ooh~, maybe her and Nii-sama will be great friends!" Elsee shouted, trying to play matchmaker.

"Yeah, maybe..." Kagami replied halfheartedly. _I doubt they will, but I'll stop it if it means protecting her._ "Wa-Wait, what am I thinking? Why would I want to do that?"

"Do what?" Elsee asked, confused by her new friend's sudden outburst.

"Nothing, nothing..." Kagami stammered out.

"Okay then!" Elsee smiled. _She's kind of weird, but I like her!_

They both laughed and went on searching for their friends.

**Meanwhile, a few rows over...**

"Let's see... Isle 4, half way down in the 3rd case on the top shelf..." Keima was talking to himself. "Aha! There it is and there's two left!"

As he reached to grab it, he noticed a certain girl with buns in her hair out of the corner of his eye and ducked behind the large cardboard cut-out of Sora Akari, the heroine of the game he came to get.

The girl turned and walked down the aisle where he was. She stopped near the cut-out sign and looked at the games.

"Let's see.. What was it called again?"

_Geez, what is she doing here?_ Keima thought to himself.

"Uh, I think this is it..." The girl picked up one of the last two games remaining on the shelf.

_I didn't know she liked games too. Especially not galge..._ Keima thought to himself, surprised at his weird childhood friend.

The girl nervously turned and walked to the checkout counter, paid for the game, and left.

_I'll have to ask her about that later..._ He blew a sigh of relief from not getting caught. He got up and walked back to the middle of the isle for the game. He was about to grab the game as something caught his eye.

**Lucky Channel**

"Lucky~! Channel~!" Akira yelled out. "Hiya Luckies! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm the assistant, Minoru Shiraishi! I have to give credit to the creator for this one! A crossover between Lucky Star and The World God Only Know? Sure is interesting!"

"Yeah, very~ interesting idea the creator's got there... About as interesting as watching pain dry... Damn this new creator is a dumbass..." Akira scolded, dropping the cute act completely.

"I don't think his idea is that bad..." Minoru said, trying to defend the idea.

"That bad? THAT BAD! It's more of a joke than President Bush! Oh and did you know he tried to hire a ditzy, mindless, good-for-nothing, wanna-be cute girl into MY Lucky Channel! THE NERVE!" Akira fired off.

"Isn't Lucky Channel property of the company?" Minoru stated, not really intending it to be a question.

"You really need to shut up sometimes..."

*Music Tone*

"Aw, looks like we're out of time for today!" Akira put on her cutesy voice and smile "We'll see you again next time! Bye-nii!"

"..."

"Hey Akira, someone sent you a gift basket!" The stage director shouted.

"It's probably some stupid fan..."*sound of an envelope being open*"How dare that snot-nosed brat try and humiliate me like this! I oughta-"

"Akira-sama, please calm down, I got one too!" Minoru shouted, trying to keep Akira's temper under control.

"I don't wanna hear it!"

*End*


	3. Chapter 2 The loose soul has been found

"Huh..." Keima let out. He and another person were staring at each other for what seemed like hours.

"..." They both said nothing, serious expressions on each face. They just kept staring into each other, as if to peer into the others very soul.

Very slowly, Keima started to move his hand. The other person mirrored him. He tried to surprise the person by suddenly stomping his foot. The person doesn't even flinch.

He then took notice of the person's appearance. It was a girl with long, cobalt hair around 4'8 ft with a beauty mark just below her left eye.

"Kami-nii-sama! There you are!" Elsee shouted out behind Keima at the end of the isle.

Keima made the fatal mistake of turning around to look at Elsee. He quickly realized this mistake and turned back quickly. It was too late, however. The girl and the last copy of the game were gone.

"Nii-sama, we got big news, there's a loose soul here!" Elsee informed Keima, "Let's go before it gets away." Elsee grabbed his hand and pulled him off, following her radar.

"My game..." Keima mumbled sorrowfully at his lost treasure as he was dragged off by Elsee.

"Ah, there you are!" Kagami shouted to Konata.

"Oh hey Kagami!" Konata answered.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Kagami smiled.

"Aw~, Did my Kagamin miss me?" Konata said, her notorious cat-grin finding it's way across her face.

"N-no, it's nothing like that! You just took off so suddenly..." Kagami hurriedly explained, blushing lightly.

"Ah~, Is that so? Well anyway, I got my game so lets go! Now! Hurry!" Konata said, pushing Kagami out of the store.

"Wait! Geez..." Kagami sighed.

_**Doro Doro Doro**_

"There's that noise again..." Kagami said, confused. She turned to look back at the store to see Elsee dragging a boy behind her. "Konata, you go on ahead."

"Okay, see ya Kagamin~!" Konata hummed as she broke into a sprint at light speed, leaving a cloud of dust. She was obviously anxious to get home to play her newly acquired game.

_She left without even asking why!_ Kagami cried inside.

"This way!" Elsee said, walking down the path Kagami was on.

"Hey Elsee, over here!" Kagami yelled, waving to her.

"Oh, hey Kagami!" Elsee shouted in reply as she came closer. "Did you find your friend?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, she just left." Kagami answered. "Am I to assume this is your Nii-san?"

"Yeah! Say 'Hi' Nii-sama!" Elsee said, shaking Keima a little in an attempt to awaken him from his trance.

"My game..." Keima mumbled again, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings.

"Nii-sama! Are you okay? We have to capture the loose soul before it gets away!" Elsee shouted, forgetting she was in the presence of the ever-vigilant Kagami.

_Loose soul? What is she babbling about? It must be something from a game or maybe an anime. *Sigh* These Otaku..._ Kagami thought to herself, mentally facepalming at the end.

"My game..." Keima repeated miserably.

"Nii-sama! Look! She looks like Yokkyun!" Elsee shouted, pointingat a random girl across the street.

"WHAT WHERE?" Keima instantly snapped out of his daze and looked around frantically with a red blush adorning his face along with a creepy grin.

_Eww, what's up with that? Who's Yokkyun anyway? This is getting weirder and weirder..._ Kagami thought as she beheld this spectacle.

"BAKA ELSEE! She looks nothing like Yokkyun!" Keima shouted, catching on to Elsee's deception quickly."

"Well, I needed to pull you out of your depression so we could go get the loose soul!" Elsee shouted in despair. Keima turned, recognizing Kagami for the first time during the entire conversation.

"Is it her?" Keima asked sceptically. "She looks like the typical clichéd overused Tsundere in every anime, manga, and gal game."

_Did that boy just say what I think he said? _Kagami face turned a little red and a vein popped on her forehead obviously irritated at being called a Tsundere from not only Konata but this kid as well.

"No Nii-sama, it was a different girl! She went this way though." Elsee said, pointing past Kagami.

_Are these two talking about Konata? I better keep an eye of them... Wait, why am I so suspicious? There must have been a lot of people that went this way! _Kagami continued her thought train as Elsee started to lead Keima past her.

"It was good to see you again Kagami!" Elsee shouted behind her back, waving." Hey wait are you coming this way?"

"No but it was good to see you too! Bye!" Kagami shouted back, her eyes constantly scanning which direction they were going. It looked to be the same direction Konata had been going. _Odd coincidence..._ Kagami thought as she looked at the time. _I... Better see if Konata got home okay. Yeah, just to be certain..._ She reasoned with herself as she started off towards Konata's house and in the direction that Keima and Elsee went.

_**Doro Doro Doro**_

"She's around here somewhere" Elsee came to a stop somewhere along a group of houses.

_Hey this is strange, this is exactly where Konata lives are they really chasing after her?_ Kagami had stopped hiding around the corner of the street watching them.

"Elsee I'm going home." Keima picked himself off the ground and turned to walk back in the direction where Kagami was hiding.

"What but we got to capture the loose soul!" Elsee immediately was against keima leaving.

_What are they saying, I can't hear. _Kagami was trying to listen in and didn't notice Keima was walking towards where she was.

"Don't fret we'll be back later, I just have a bad feeling if we meet her now." Keima reached into his pocket and pulled out his pfp."Now come on or I'm leaving you."

"Alright I'm coming" Elsee gave up " Hey wait up." Elsee had noticed keima was already at the corner turn.

_Huh they stopped talking…Wait! Are they coming this way? _Kagami panicked looking left and right to find a new hiding spot but it was too late.

"Hey it's you the Tsundere." Keima said when he noticed her.

"I have a name you know." Kagami had spared him the formalities of getting mad and raging at him.

"Yea so I've heard, why are you following us?" Keima didn't beat around the bush and went straight to the point.

_Wait he knew I was following them this whole time!_ Kagami tried to laugh her way out. "Hahaha I'm not following you guys, were did you get that idea?"

"I know you've been following us ever since Elsee said we had to go in this direction." Keima did not fall for her like she had wanted.

"No I wasn't, I was just on my way to visit my friend." Kagami quickly came up with a lie.

"Then why were you standing here waiting for us? Why didn't you just go straight to the house instead of hiding yourself here while we were talking?" Keima just wasn't letting up on the girl.

"Because I didn't want to bother you two." Kagami thought up another lie on the spot although she was running out of ideas.

"If that's so why didn't you just walk with us until had to part ways? Instead you said you weren't going in this direction." That was it, the final blow to destroy Kagami's last chance of deceiving him.

"Fine" Kagami came out and confessed. "I was following you two to make sure you weren't going after my friend." Kagami had said everything clearly without any means for keima to misunderstand.

"What makes you think we would do anything to your friend when we don't even know her?"

"I know that but…" Kagami's face fell. _..I just get a bad feeling._ Kagami finished her sentence in her mind. "Anyway I'm sorry I'm leaving now." Kagami left, passing Keima.

"Hey Kagami!" Elsee saw Kagami walking past Keima. "What a coincidence, it must be fate huh." Elsee said when Kagami got closer to her.

"…." Kagami didn't say a word and kept walking straight.

"Kagami." Elsee said to herself. "Nii-sama what did you two talk about? She seems sad about something."

"I know who houses the loose soul." Keima said this as he was adjusting his glasses.

"But I already told you Kagami didn't have a loose soul in her." She reminded him as she stopped beside Keima.

"No it's her friend"

**Lucky Channel**

"Lucky~! Channel~!" Akira yelled out. "Hiya Luckies! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm the assistant, Minoru Shiraishi!" Minoru announced himself after Akira.

"So Akira what do you think of this interesting chapter? I find it to be pretty good for it to be a crossov.." Minoru was immediately cutoff

"Good you call this good! This is the worst chapter I've ever read in my life." Akira dropped the act as soon as he said it was good. "Great look what you made me do I was planning on not using this voice but nooo you had to go and say that this chapter was good when in clearly it's trash."

"A-Akira I thought it really was good. What do you have against it anyway?" Minoru tried to defend his statement but he knows it's useless to argue with Akira when she's like this, heck it's hard to argue with her period.

"Tell me exactly how did this Otamegane know her friend has a soul in her when the author never stated it was her except in the summary which the characters can't read?"Akira was laying on her fists bored as she said this.

"Well…he" Minoru was interrupted yet again but this time because they ran out of time.

*Music Tone*

"Aw, looks like we're out of time for today!" Akira put on her cutesy voice and smile "We'll see you again next time! Bye-nii!"

…

"Well I'm still waiting on your answer."

"I don't really know what to say to that"

"pfft figures."


End file.
